Fireflies
Fireflies is a song from the debut album, ZENDAYA. On June 21, 2013, Zendaya posted a Mobli photo of her performing the song and tweeted: "back at it! with @HarmonyBOE #fireflies". On July 26, 2013, Zendaya tweeted: "@HarmonySamuels I'm obsessed with #Fireflies BTW!!!" Later on, Zendaya did an interview with MTV News while recording the song, she explains that she's like to have Big Sean or A$AP Rocky rap some verses on the track. It will be released like the rest of the album on September 17, 2013. The song was a demo by Dawn Richard. It is rumored that the song will be Zendaya's second official single from the album this spring. Lyrics Flies turn to flames When hearts start to chase You’ll fall if you run right into the smoke The lights start to dim when it’s almost enough But flames light this place! Fireflies tonight! ‘Cause love lights the sky! Hey yeah! So put it up in, put it up in the air! put love in, put love in the air! So put it up in, put it up in the air! put love in, put love in the air! Baby, It's only right that you share Pass the loving, put it in the atmosphere If you want it to keep rolling and living in the air Just keep it in rotation so the clouds go nowhere Just please light this place, oh oh oh oh! Fireflies tonight! ‘Cause love lights the sky! Hey yeah! So put it up in, put it up in the air! (I want you put it) put love in, put love in the air! (I want you put-) So put it up in, put it up in the air! (I want you put it) put love in, put love in the air! (I want you put it!) So put it up in, put it up in the air! (I want you put it) put love in, put love in the air! (Put love in the air!) So put it up in, put it up in the air! (I want you put it) put love in, put love in the air! (I want you put it) Let it burn, burn Let it burn, burn Let it burn, burn Let it burn, burn Fireflies tonight! ‘Cause love lights the sky (love lights the sky!) So put it up in, put it up in the air! (I want you put it) put love in, put love in the air! (I want you put-) So put it up in, put it up in the air! (I want you put it) put love in, put love in the air! (I want you put-) So put it up in, put it up in the air! (I want you put it) put love in, put love in the air! (I want you put-) So put it up in, put it up in the air! (Put love in the air!) put love in, put love in the air! (I want you put it)